Strange Things (A pewdicry Fanfic)
by wavvyfox
Summary: A young Guy names Felix, meets a curious creature from the woods. The creature isn't at all what he seems, even though he looks normal, he isn't normal at all. He eventually goes in too deep and develops feelings for this amazing creature and it is torn between a big decison his big project at his job or someone he never knew he would care about.


[Chapter one: A Great Day]

The alarm went off with a blaring noise and Felix awoke from yet another nightmare with cold sweat dripping down his face. Felix sighed and winced at each and every breath he tried to catch, it left Felix with a split second of pain inside his chest. Felix swung his legs on the side of the bed and slammed his hand on the alarm to turn it off. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and headed for the bathroom. Felix flicked on the lights and stood before the mirror above his bathroom sink. Felix starred at his reflection for some time looking at the bags under his pale blue eyes on his very pale face. He sighed loudly and brushed his blonde hair after he brushed his teeth. Felix got dressed and made his way downstairs.

Once downstairs Felix made a cup of coffee and picked up his bag from the couch. He grabbed his car keys and made his way out the door and into his car. Felix drove faster than usual in the silent car to work, sipping his coffee at every stop he made; he didn't want to be late for work. Felix parked his car in front of the tall building and made his way up the steps to the large double door. The building looked unusually empty but Felix didn't mind at all. He walked down the long corridor into the room filled with workers working on different parts of the newest video game they were planning to produce.

Felix slumped onto his work chair ready for hours of work; he turned on the computer on and began to think of all the different things that needed to come together for this project. He was the co-owner of this project and needed to get his head into to make it come out better. He began to think about the dialogue, the story, the layouts, and mainly the graphics. Felix had too much to do and he couldn't figure out how he would be able to do it with such little help.

"Felix! How are you doing today?" his boss Mr. Evans said interrupting Felix's thoughts. Felix lifted his head looking at his boss with his sleepy eyes.

"I'm doing fine Mr. Evans thanks for asking. How about you? How have you been?" Felix answered with a crackly voice that showed he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Great! Hey I came here to tell you something that might brighten your day up" Mr. Evans said with a grin that grew bigger by the second. Felix brushed his hair out of his face and smiled what could it be? He thought. The anticipation was killing Felix inside.

"Really? What's the big news? Is it something about the game we are trying to produce?" Felix questioned his boss, waiting to hear answers. He was hoping he has gotten new people to work on the project. He really needed the help.

"So you know Wyatt, the head owner of this important project, your great partner? Okay so this morning he came by my office and handed me this stack of papers," Mr. Evans placed a big stack of papers clipped together with a binder clip. Felix looked down at the stack, and stared at it with a confused look. The papers were the plans for the game Wyatt and Felix were planning. Why was he receiving this?

"Well he seemed very angry and frustrated. He walked out the door yelling that he couldn't take this project anymore. I guess he gave up, he said it was too difficult and didn't want to deal with it anymore. So I wanted to tell you, that you are now the new owner of this project, Felix. Isn't that great news?" Mr. Evans continued. Felix looked at him wide mouth and forced a smile on his face.

"Of course it's great news Mr. Evans." Felix lied, he couldn't believe what was happening, and he could barely take the role of being a co-owner upon his shoulders. He wanted more people to help not the owner to leave and throw all this work into his hands. I guess it was a lot more difficult than he thought.

"Great! Good luck kid. See you around, and remember this whole thing is in your hands from now on." Mr. Evans walked away leaving Felix in shock.

Felix could not believe what he had just heard; he turned to look at the stack of papers sitting beside him, and sighed loudly. He placed his face on his desk feeling the stress falling on him. How would he be able to take this project and move forward? "What a great day..." Felix said sarcastically to himself and began to work the day away.


End file.
